


Origins

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But also maybe kind of traumatic if you hate spiders the way Ron does, Children, Fluff, Funny, Gen, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Ron hates spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> And I wondered what that reason was...

"You broke it!"

 

"Nuh-uh!"

 

"Did so!" Fred threw both pieces of his broken broomstick down to the floor and scowled. His little brother was such a pain! "I told you not to play with my broom."

 

"Mummy said I could!"

 

"It was mine."

 

"Hafta share," Ron said. "Mummy says so."

 

Fred's nostrils flared in anger. "Then you have to share too." He lunged for the old, worn teddy bear clutched in Ron's arms. "Give it!"

 

"No!" Ron yelled, and he kicked furiously at Fred's shins, holding Teddy steadfastly to his chest. "It's mine!"

 

Fred tugged on the bear's arm so hard that the seam began to rip. He smirked, Ron had broken his broom, well, he could rip Ronnie's teddy bear. But then Ron wailed and viciously sank his sharp, little teeth into the back of Fred's hand.

 

"OW! I'm telling! You bit me and I'm telling Mummy, and she's gonna turn Teddy into a big, hairy monster, and he's gonna eat you all up!"

 

Ron sat back on the sofa and sneered. "Nuh-uh, Teddy's not a monster."

 

Fred's face flushed bright red. Mummy wouldn't really turn the bear into a monster, but it was fun to tease Ronnie and make him mad. He kicked at the sofa and clutched his fists tightly. "Teddy's gonna be a big, hairy monster, and he's gonna eat you!"

 

"Will not!"

 

"Will too!"

 

"Will not!"

 

Fred kicked hard at the sofa again, his face felt hot and he was pretty sure his ears were smoking now. "WILL."  *kick*   "TOO!   *kick*   He huffed and stalked off for the kitchen, determined to find his Mum and show her what Ron had done to his broomstick. Behind him, Ron started screaming something about Teddy, and all of his legs and his big teeth.

 

His little brother was so weird sometimes.


End file.
